בית הקברות בגוריציה
תמונות ממצבות בית הקברות - ויקישיתוף thumb|ימין|שומר בית הקברות תראו ידיעה על תוכנית שיקום בית הקברות הישן בגוריציה - היכן שבקרנו תרגום אוטומטי שחזור בית הקברות היהודי באזור Valdirivo. זה פרוייקט שיזמה הקהילה היהודית בטריאסטה בשיתוף עם המוסד הפיננסי Cassa Fondazione די Risparmio של גוריציה. Valdirivo, Roznava ב בדולינה סלובנית הוא חלק העירייה של נובה גוריקה. אתר הנופש נמצא בסמוך לגבול האיטלקי, סלובנית למרגלות הגבעה Rafut, גוריציה על המסלול עם העמק Vipava, בחלק המערבי היא נקודת הגישה העיקרי בין איטליה וסלובניה, למעבר הגבול של Red House. עד 1947 זה היה מקום מושבו של בית הקברות היהודי בעיר גוריציה, עכשיו באתר של בית הקברות הוא תקוע בין מפעל minicasinò, בבניין ששימש פעם חדר מתים, שני כבישים מטס. אנדריאה מריאני, נשיא הקהילה היהודית של טריאסט, שנערך בדיקה ביום שישי בבוקר באתר של Valdirivo לבדיקה של פרויקטים לשיקום בית הקברות שיפוץ של חדר המתים לשעבר, מלווה בסיור על ידי האדריכל ג 'ורג' Picotti (תמונה יחד עם מריאני הנשיא) וד"ר גרטה Schonhaut, משפץ בעכו אמנות, תרבות ושיקום בע"מ, אשר לפקח על עבודתו של התאוששות. הדיווח הראשון על שיקום מצבה של צ 'ארלס Michelstaedter, גוריציה סופר ופילוסוף ממוצא יהודי ועל ההתאוששות של השטח סביב מכוסה אבנים נפלו ונקברו חלקית או מכוסה צמחייה. שיקום חלק המצבה Michelstaedter של יוזמות התוכנית ביום השנה המאה למותו של הפילוסוף, יליד Gorizia 3 יוני 1887 ומת ב Gorizia, התאבדות, 17 באוקטובר 1910. לאחר ביקור באתר האינטרנט של בית הקברות בעיר מריאני נפגש מנכ"ל קסה Fondazione די Risparmio של גוריציה, ג 'וזף Bragaglia, תודה על הזמינות, שבו יש לרשות CDR לעבודה של שחזור של בית הקברות: "אני חושב כי קרן - מריאני אמר - יש לו את הכבוד לאחר השקת הפרויקט אשר מימון נוספים שסופקו על ידי איגוד הקהילות היהודיות האיטלקי ואת הקהילה האירופית. " המימון שהוזכרו על ידי הנשיא, יהיה סביב חצי מיליון יורו, היא חלק מפרויקט רחב יותר, כי כרוכה לא רק את הקהילה היהודית של טריאסט, אלא גם של אוניברסיטת אודינה ו קא אוניברסיטת 'Foscari של ונציה. אם מימון כזה יוחס קהילת טריאסטה, עשוי לשמש עבור פרויקטים נוספים, כגון התאוששות המבוקש על ידי הנשיא מריאני, כל בתי הקברות באזור מאלו של סרביה בבוסניה וקרואטיה. "יוזמת - תביעות מריאני - אשר יכול להיות כרוך גם קבוצה של צעירים ליצור רשת חדשה של יחסים עם נוף לקהילות הצבירה היהודי של" המזרח. הכתבה המקורית Recuperare il cimitero ebraico di Valdirose. Questo il progetto avviato dalla Comunità Ebraica di Trieste in collaborazione con la Fondazione cassa di risparmio di Gorizia. Valdirose, Rožna Dolina in sloveno, è una frazione del comune di Nova Gorica. La località è situata a ridosso del confine italo-sloveno alle pendici della collina del Rafut, sulla direttrice che collega Gorizia con la valle del Vipacco; nella sua parte occidentale si trova uno dei principali punti di accesso tra Italia e Slovenia, il valico confinario di Casa Rossa. Fino al 1947 fu sede del cimitero ebraico della città di Gorizia, attualmente il sito del cimitero risulta incastrato tra un minicasinò dismesso, ricavato nell’edificio un tempo adibito a cella mortuaria, due strade e un cavalcavia. Andrea Mariani, presidente della Comunità Ebraica di Trieste, ha effettuato venerdì mattina un sopralluogo al sito di Valdirose per prendere visione dei progetti di restauro del cimitero e di riqualificazione dell’ex cella mortuaria, accompagnato nella visita dall’architetto Giorgio Picotti (nell'immagine assieme al presidente Mariani) e dalla dottoressa Greta Schonhaut, restauratrice dell’A.c.r. Arte, cultura e restauro srl, che sovrintenderà ai lavori di recupero. I primi interventi riguarderanno il restauro conservativo della lapide sepolcrale di Carlo MichelStaedter, scrittore e filosofo goriziano di origine ebraiche, e il recupero dell’area circostante disseminata di lapidi cadute e parzialmente interrate o ricoperte dalla vegetazione. Il restauro della lapide di MichelStaedter rientra nel programma di iniziative in occasione del centesimo anniversario della morte del filosofo, nato a Gorizia il 3 giugno 1887 e morto a Gorizia, suicida, il 17 ottobre 1910. Dopo la visita al sito cimiteriale Mariani ha incontrato in città il direttore generale della fondazione Cassa di risparmio di Gorizia, Giuseppe Bragaglia, per ringraziarlo della disponibilità, che ha messo a disposizione la Cdr per i lavori di recupero del cimitero: “Penso che la Fondazione - ha affermato Mariani - abbia l’onore di aver dato il via a questo progetto per cui sono previsti ulteriori finanziamenti da parte dell’Unione delle Comunità Ebraiche Italiane e da parte della Comunità europea”. Il finanziamento citato dal presidente, che dovrebbe aggirarsi intorno al milione e mezzo di euro, rientra in un progetto a più ampio respiro che coinvolge non solo la Comunità Ebraica di Trieste ma anche l’università di Udine e l’Università Ca’ Foscari di Venezia. Se tale finanziamento venisse assegnato alla Comunità triestina, potrebbe essere impiegato per ulteriori progetti, come il recupero, auspicato dal presidente Mariani, di tutti i cimiteri dell’area: da quelli della Serbia a quelli della Bosnia e della Croazia. “Un’iniziativa - conclude Mariani - che potrebbe inoltre coinvolgere un gruppo di giovani e creare una nuova rete di rapporti nell’ottica di aggregare le comunità ebraiche dell’Est”. Michael Calimani המקור תרגום אוטומטי לאנגלית Recover the Jewish cemetery of Valdirose. This project initiated by the Jewish Community of Trieste in collaboration with the savings bank of Gorizia. Valdirose, Rožna Dolina in Slovenia, is a village in the municipality of Nova Gorica. The resort is situated near the Italian-Slovenian border at the foot of the hill of Rafut, on the road which connects the valley of Gorizia with Vipacco; in its western part is one of the main access points between Italy and Slovenia, the border crossing of the Red House. Until 1947 it was the seat of the Jewish cemetery in the city of Gorizia, currently the site of the cemetery is stuck between a minicasinò disposed of, proceeds in the building once used as a mortuary, two roads and an overpass. Andrea Mariani, president of the Jewish Community of Trieste, has carried out an inspection on Friday morning at the site of Valdirose for information on the projects of restoration of the cemetery and redevelopment of the former morgue, accompanied during the visit by the architect Giorgio Picotti (in the with the president Mariani) and Dr. Greta Schonhaut, restorer of the RTA Arts, Culture and restoration Ltd., who will oversee the work of recovery. The first interventions will focus on the restoration of the tombstone of Charles Michelstaedter, writer and philosopher of Gorizia Jewish origin, and the recovery of the surrounding area littered with fallen stones and partially buried or covered by vegetation. The restoration of the plaque Michelstaedter part of the program of initiatives on the occasion of the hundredth anniversary of the death of the philosopher, was born in Gorizia June 3, 1887 and died in Gorizia, suicide, 17 October 1910 After visiting the cemetery site Mariani met in city director general of the foundation savings Bank of Gorizia, Joseph Bragaglia, to thank him for availability, which has provided the Cdr to the work of recovery of the cemetery: "I think the foundation - said Mariani - has the honor of have embarked on this project for which provision for further funding from the Union of Italian Jewish Communities and the European Community. " The funding mentioned by the president, which would be around half million euro, is part of a broader project that involves not only the Jewish Community of Trieste but also the University of Udine and the University Ca 'Foscari of Venice . If such funding was allocated to the Community of Trieste, could be used for other projects, such as the recovery sought by the president Mariani, all the cemeteries in the area include those of Serbia to those of Bosnia and Croatia. "An initiative - said Mariani - which could also involve a group of young people and create a new network of relationships in order to aggregate the Jewish communities of Eastern Europe". קטגוריה:יהדות פריולי-ונציה ג'וליה